It's His Fault!
by Marilsasda
Summary: FIXED! ;A; Jason blames Richard for making him sick when it was he who ate too many strawberries. One-shot!


The stomach ache made him regret ever eating strawberries in the first place, it was an unkown feeling to him, I mean a stomach ache by eating too many strawberries!? Was such a thing possible! Apparently it was..And he had only one person to blame. Dick. His idea to go strawberry picking on a whim was the whole entire reason Jason lost his self control and started eating every single strawberry he had plucked which had eventually led to a stomach ache of the ages.

Pure poetry isn't it? O, to what I owe these strawberries for being so delicious, delicious enough to give me a stomach ache. Yes, something along those lines described exactly how Jason had felt. Just add in a few curse words and it would be complete!

"I feel like shi-"

"NO CURSING!"

Jason glanced at Dick with furrowed brows and a signature frown plastered on his face. Dick was in no place to tell him to stop cursing because he was pretty sure that Dick had felt exactly like him. He probably felt like shi-

"I said no cursing!"

"I didn't even curse!"  
"You were probably thinking of cursing though!"

Jason looked at Dick skeptically, and grumbled, even folding his arms to make it all that more dramatic. He slumped deeply into the Wayne Manor's couch with Dick curling up besides him, holding onto his stomach for his dear life.  
"This is all your fault."

"You didn't have to come."

"Well I-" Jason stopped himself, not even sure what he was actually going to say. He DID in fact had a choice in whether he wanted to go or not, but these were strawberries we're talking about here man, one does not simply avoid strawberry picking! Unless of course, you were allergic to strawberries or you just plain out hated strawberries but enough on the matter, Jason went. And that was all there was to it. But he sure as heck wouldn't tell Dick anything, he just wanted to blame him for something.

"Well you what?"

"Nothing." Jason grumbled, not too keen on the idea of finishing an unfinished sentence that he didn't even know how to finish.

"What? Come on, you can tell me, as your big brother and all."Dick mused, looking up at Jason, still cringing at the pain with a painful smile.

"No I can't, I don't even know what I was going to say."

"That must be a lie."  
"It isn't a lie, it's the plain out truth."

"Totally a lie."  
"Totally the truth."

"Don't make me tickle you."  
"In that state? You can barely walk!"  
"I will tickle you, don't make me reach the edge!"  
"I'll make your stomach ache worse with a punch in the gut." Jason sneered, showing his teeth like a territorial agressive canine would "With no pity whatsoever."  
"Why are you so cold Jason?" Dick mumbled, pouting slightly with what little strength he had. At the moment, his body was fighting strawberry power that Richard swore never to eat too much of again.

Jason's stomach made a weird gurgling noise, which had undoubtly made Jason cringe in pain. This was definitely not how he wanted to spend his afternoon.  
"Wanna' watch a movie?" Dick pipped in.

"I guess. We could make Alfred put it into the television set."

"Popcorn?"

"Please no. How can you even suggest that when you're as sick as a diseased rat?"  
"Geez, talk about an insult Jason, don't make me snuggle you."  
"As if you aren't snuggling me already, your FACE is already on my lap."

"It is?"

"You're telling me you don't know?"  
"This doesn't count as snuggling, this is just putting my head on your lap." Dick pointed out, then threatening "I'll make it a 110% worth of snuggles if you keep complaining though."

Jason put a smug face one, and Dick grinned back which usually had pissed Jason off, but right now he was too sick to care, too sick to even bother giving his brother a smarta-

"I said no cursing!"  
Jason was baffled.

"I wasn't!"  
"YES YOU WERE! I can see it on your face! You're probably cursing in your MINNDDD!"  
Jason sighed, then threw his head back only to see Alfred standing above the two, camera in hand.  
"I suppose this could go in the photo album." He had remarked, then holding up a DVD in his other hand "How does Star Wars sound?"


End file.
